


Relief

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Short & Sweet, at the Airbase, directly post-Armageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

There was a long moment of silence after Mr. Young ambled up to their group, his human anger paling in comparison when compared to the thundering ire they had just witnessed. It was almost comical, although no one dared laugh as the boy formerly known as the Antichrist as his friends were scolded by a peeved adult. Crowley could hardly believe that it had actually happened. It was already starting to feel like a strange dream. He found himself with an armful of relieved angel, almost knocked over by the force with which Aziraphale threw himself at the demon.

“Er, there there?,” Crowley stammered, his arms flailing for a moment before settling on placing his hands gingerly on Aziraphale’s soft hips.

“I’m sorry for everything I said,” Aziraphale murmured into the crook of Crowley’s neck, “I didn’t mean any of it.”

“I know, angel,” replied Crowley, his grip tightening, fingers twisting in the fabric of Aziraphale’s jacket, “We both said things we regret.”

“Oh,  _ Crowley _ .”

And then Aziraphale’s mouth was pressed against his, soft lips and probing tongue, stealing the breath from Crowley’s lungs. When they broke apart it was to whistles and cheers from the collected humans--with some confused noises from one Sargent Shadwell and a quickly hushed disparaging of the whole sport of kissing in general by young Brian. Crowley made a series of noises comprised of only consonants and some sounds that human vocal chords technically could not produce.

“What?” he settled on finally, breathlessly.

Aziraphale let out a tinkling giggle, his forehead coming to rest against Crowley’s.

  
  



End file.
